How to Save a Life
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: Draco Malfoy não acreditava em segundas oportunidades. Até que ela veio e lhe deu a oportunidade que ele precisava. [PostHBP.. sort of]


**Autora: **Jane Potter Skywalker

**Título**: How to Save a Life

**Sinopse**: Draco Malfoy não acreditava em segundas oportunidades. Até que ela veio e lhe deu a oportunidade que ele precisava.

**Spoilers:** HBP

**N/A:** Eu voltei! Após uma pausa extremamente longa (faculdade 4ever), eu estou de volta. Ou assim mais ou menos. Esta fic tem como título uma das músicas mais bonitas de sempre, dos The Fray, espero que entendam porque chamei a fic assim. Mandem reviews, por favor! Eu adoro reviews! E mais uma vez, bem, eu não gosto muito da fic, mas que posso fazer? Eu sou sempre assim.

Ah, e vou ver se actualizo as minhas WIP. Peço imensa desculpa por não ter actualizado nada nos últimos meses, mas a faculdade pode ser muito má, por vezes. Beijos!

E obrigada Belinha, a minha beta fantástica, fantástica. Adoro-te XD

**How To Save a Life**

Draco Malfoy não era pessoa de acreditar em segundas oportunidades. Na realidade, nunca fora.

Sempre fora ensinado de que, assim que algo estava feito, nada mais se podia fazer. Acto irremediável. Não se podia voltar atrás.

Ao contrário do que toda a gente pensava, ele não queria uma segunda oportunidade. Queria apenas redimir-se. Não tinha nascido para ser Devorador da Morte, como sempre pensara. Não era tão forte como julgava. Tudo coisas que havia descoberto há tão poucos meses, mas que faziam tanto sentido. Obviamente que ele não admitira nada a ninguém. Mas era isso que na realidade sentia.

Ter que voltar a Hogwarts era um martírio. Ter que olhar para a cara de todas aquelas pessoas que o consideravam culpado de tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos era doloroso. Ter que suportar o silêncio de todas as pessoas, incluindo as pessoas da sua equipa, era ainda pior. Era como se o esfaqueassem por dentro.

De facto, este tinha sido o seu maior castigo.

Hogwarts, ao contrário do que toda a gente pensara, não havia fechado. Um novo ano havia começado, como se nada tivesse acontecido em Junho. Muitos alunos não voltaram. Muitos julgavam que Hogwarts não era seguro sem Albus Dumbledore por perto. Mas os que haviam voltado, não tinham medo. Ou pelo menos não o demonstravam.

O Trio – Granger, Potter e Weasley – havia voltado também. Harry Potter não parecia muito feliz. Aliás, nenhum deles parecia feliz, mas particularmente ele. Parecia que tinha sido obrigado a algo que não queria fazer. Malfoy riu-se, tristemente. Muito provavelmente, ele preferia estar a perseguir os Devoradores da Morte e Voldemort até aos confins da Terra, de modo a expelir cá para fora toda a raiva e toda a sede de vingança que sentia naquele momento. Mas bem… outra coisa na qual ele nunca tinha sido bom era a analisar pessoas.

Draco Malfoy entregara-se no Ministério da Magia na última semana de Agosto. Sabia o que o esperava, mas Azkaban era o paraíso, comparado com o inferno que o esperava se ele continuasse a servir o Lorde das Trevas.

Pedira apenas que protegessem a sua mãe. Dado que se tinha entregue, ele podia pedir certas coisas. Mas a única coisa que ele pedira fora mesmo aquilo.

Devia ter pedido mais qualquer coisa… Como, "Guardem-me não-sei-quantos-galeões para que, quando eu voltar de Azkaban, possa comprar uma ilha só para mim…" ou qualquer outra coisa.

Mas não.

E tinha sido por causa daquele mero pedido que ele estava ali. Os juízes haviam-lhe dado um ano de liberdade, no qual ele frequentaria o seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts. Ele achara estranho, logo ali no momento. O Ministério tinha-se mostrado sempre tão depreciativo para com os "maus da fita" e de repente, estavam ali a dar-lhe uma oportunidade, uma segunda oportunidade.

Mas Draco Malfoy nunca acreditara em segundas oportunidades. E por isso ele desconfiou.

Estava certo. Aquele ano, em Hogwarts, prometia ser o inferno para ele. Ninguém lhe falava. Somente olhavam. Olhavam e quando notavam que ele estava a olhar também, desviavam o olhar. Tinham medo dele. A cara com que olhavam para ele exprimia nojo (especialmente os Gryffindor).

Estavam já em Novembro, e Draco não sabia como tinha aguentado aqueles dois meses. Raramente falava. A última vez que falara (com alguém) fora na noite de Halloween, com um Dean Thomas mais bêbedo que outra coisa. Não tinha sido interessante. Mas pelo menos falara com alguém.

De uma coisa ele agora tinha a certeza: nunca acreditaria em segundas oportunidades.

Porque não vale a pena.

-''-

Harry Potter não conseguia suportar muitas coisas. Não suportava os seus tios, não suportava o cheiro de Whisky de Fogo, não suportava os ideais do Ministério da Magia e do seu Primeiro-Ministro.

Ele não conseguia suportar muitas coisas, mas se necessário, conseguia viver com elas.

Agora, havia uma coisa que ele não suportava, algo que ele achava duma extrema estupidez, que por vezes só lhe apetecia destruir tudo à sua volta. Quem é que, no seu perfeito juízo, deixara Draco Malfoy voltar a Hogwarts? Depois de tudo o que acontecera em Junho, ele devia estar em Azkaban!

Dissera isso à professora McGonagall. Ela havia dito que o destino de Malfoy era Azkaban, mais tarde ou mais cedo. Que ele só ali estava para ver, com os próprios olhos, a grande – e não havia outra maneira de o dizer – porcaria que havia feito.

Harry compreendeu. Mas ainda assim, não conseguia suportar ter de vê-lo todos os dias, nas aulas, nos jardins, no Grande Salão…

Hermione dissera-lhe que o melhor que ele tinha a fazer era deixar de pensar nisso. Que eventualmente, isso iria passar. E que Malfoy iria ter, no final, o que ele merecia.

Mas isso não era suficiente para ele.

Era por isso que, naquela noite fria de Novembro, Harry Potter seguira Draco Malfoy até ao lago. Malfoy costumava sentar-se ali, todas as noites. Talvez a pensar na grande porcaria que havia feito. Talvez não. Harry pensava que Malfoy não tinha coração, consequentemente não sentia nada e por conseguinte ele era como gelo e fazer mal às pessoas não lhe custava rigorosamente nada.

Harry odiava-o.

E ia fazê-lo pagar por todo o mal que tinha causado, a tanta gente, por iniciar a Guerra.

"Então Malfoy… a vaguear sozinho pelos campos de Hogwarts? Não me digas que estás a planear escapar…" disse Harry, aproximando-se do loiro.

Os olhos acinzentados de Malfoy olharam, surpreendidos, para Harry, por vários momentos. Parecia que o estava a analisar.

"Oh Potter, nunca pensei que fosses do tipo de fazer justiça pelas próprias mãos…" ele começou, levantando-se. "Sempre te imaginei mais do tipo de lutar, lutar e lutar, e só depois passar à vingança." Ele disse, calando-se por momentos. Depois sorriu. "Parece que estava enganado, hã?"

Em resposta, levou um murro que o atingiu exactamente no nariz. E mais outro, desta feita na face. E outro e outro, em várias partes do seu corpo. Não lutou com o outro. Descobriu que não tinha forças para isso. E deixou que Harry Potter lhe batesse, expelisse cá para fora toda a sua raiva. Talvez fosse melhor morrer às mãos dele do que ir para Azkaban. Bem, naquela altura, ele já não sabia o que era melhor ou pior.

Harry bateu-lhe intensamente, por muito tempo. Ou pelo menos, para Draco pareceu ser muito tempo. Quando o loiro já não se podia mover, Harry parou. Respirava muito rapidamente. Olhou para o outro.

Draco pensava que ele iria tirar a varinha e matá-lo. Mas estava errado. Em vez disso, Potter virou costas e correu para o castelo.

Malfoy sorriu. Parece que ele não era o único fraco da história.

-''-

"Porque é que não o mataste?" Hermione perguntou, uma semana mais tarde, enquanto faziam um trabalho de Poções.

"Eu acho que ele fez bem. Quer dizer, ele não podia arruinar totalmente o ano em que é Chefe de Turma, por causa do Malfoy…" disse Ron, enquanto rolava os olhos.

Hermione preferiu ignorar o comentário de Ron. Harry não tinha levantado os olhos do livro que estava a ler. "Porquê, Harry?"

"Porque o que ele merece… a morte, comparando com a dor que eu sinto, não seria nada para ele. Ele merece ir para Azkaban. Ele merece que os Dementors lhe suguem a alma." Respondeu-lhe ele, continuando a olhar para o livro.

Hermione tentara falar com Harry depois de tudo o que havia acontecido em Junho, mas tudo o que conseguira tirar dele tinham sido coisas pequenas, sem muita importância. Ele não gostava de falar. E quando o tinham, tecnicamente, obrigado a voltar a Hogwarts, as coisas não se tinham tornado melhores. Se os eventos da semana anterior diziam alguma coisa, essa coisa era que Harry estava quase a dar em doido com tudo aquilo.

Levantou-se e foi buscar uma coisa ao seu quarto. Depois, disse a Ron e a Harry que ia à biblioteca. Mas na realidade ela não ia. Tinha decidido fazer aquilo que pensara no momento em que soubera que Draco Malfoy iria voltar a Hogwarts. Não o tinha feito logo no início do ano, porque não sabia como o Slytherin iria reagir. Mas agora, o momento parecia ser o apropriado.

Harry dissera que ele gostava de se sentar ao pé do lago, à noite. Tinha sido aí que Harry lhe batera. Mas Malfoy tornara a voltar lá. Talvez fosse aí o único sítio onde tinha alguma paz.

Assim que saiu do castelo, viu-o. Aproximou-se, devagar, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Quando estava a uns meros cem metros dele, pisou um ramo de uma árvore, o que fez com que ele estremecesse.

"Voltaste desta vez para me matar, Potter?" ele perguntou, sem olhar para trás.

"Não me parece que o Harry tivesse intenções de te matar, na verdade…" ela disse, aproximando-se agora dele. Ele olhou para ela. E depois sorriu. Aquele estúpido sorriso dele, que ela sabia que não era verdadeiro. Sim, porque ela sabia analisar as pessoas. E ela já o tinha analisado há muito, muito tempo mesmo.

"Ao contrário de ti, Granger, eu acredito que o teu querido Harry me queria matar. Sabes… é aquele velho ditado, "Cá se fazem, cá se pagam" … " ele disse, endireitando-se, e olhando para ela.

Os olhos dele eram cinzentos. Só agora tinha notado. Também, nunca estivera tão próxima dele. Não que ela sentisse alguma coisa por ele. Quer dizer, sentir até sentia. Ela sentia pena dele. Mas ela também sabia que se ele se tinha entregue, era porque queria redimir-se.

"Acreditas em segundas oportunidades, Malfoy?" ela perguntou, enquanto pegava na mão dele.

Ele abriu os olhos em choque. A Granger, a sabichona, a amiga do Cabeça de Cicatriz, estava a pegar-lhe na mão. E colocou-lhe algo um pouco frio na palma da mão. Ela tirou a mão dela da dele. Ele não olhou para o que tinha na mão, continuou sim a olhar para ela.

"Não, não acredito em segundas oportunidades." Ele disse, quando conseguiu falar.

Ela sorriu para ele, começando a afastar-se. "Acabei de te dar uma." E depois foi-se embora.

Malfoy continuava abismado com o que tinha acontecido. Não era possível. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Olhou para a sua mão e abriu-a. A descansar na palma da sua mão estava um Vira-Tempo.

Ficou uma boa meia hora a olhar para a corrente dourada ali à sua frente, a pensar no que iria fazer. Após essa meia hora, levantou-se e voltou para o castelo.

Ao se deitar, nessa noite, ele sorriu e, pela primeira vez na vida, o sorriso foi o espelho dos seus sentimentos.

-''-

No dia seguinte, assim que as aulas acabaram, Draco notou que Hermione Granger tinha ido estudar para a biblioteca. Também havia notado que ela lhe tinha lançado uns olhares de frustração durante as aulas, talvez pensando que ele tinha ignorado o que ela lhe dera na noite anterior.

Foi por isso que ele a seguira, até à biblioteca. Quando entrou, viu-a logo, muito ocupada, a fazer um trabalho de casa de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. Aproximou-se da mesa dela, e sentou-se. Ela levantou os olhos do papel e olhou para ele com alguma incredulidade.

"Que raio estás aqui a fazer, Malfoy?" ela perguntou, com a hostilidade normal dela.

"Não acredito em segundas oportunidades, Granger. Nem sei porque me perguntaste aquilo ontem. Devias saber que eu não acreditava…" ele disse. Viu desapontamento no olhar dela.

Ela assentiu com os ombros. "Não posso dizer que não tentei. O Harry disse-me que tu baixaste a varinha quando estavas prestes a matar o Dumbledore. Pensava que querias fazer o que estava certo. Obviamente, eu estava errada. " Estendeu a mão direita, quando acabou de falar. Ele inquiriu-a com o olhar. "Como – também – obviamente não vais utilizar o meu Vira-Tempo, podes dar-mo, por favor?"

Ele deixou-se rir. "Eu vim falar contigo para te dizer que… vou voltar atrás no tempo." Por esta altura, as órbitas dela quase que saltaram. " Mas preciso de alguém que vá comigo. E dado que só tu é que sabes disto…"

"Tu queres que eu vá contigo?" ela perguntou, choque na voz.

"Quero."

E foi simplesmente assim. Ela anuiu e perguntou-lhe se queria que fosse ela a dar as voltas no Vira-Tempo. Draco Malfoy nunca o tinha feito, por isso naturalmente deixou-a fazer aquilo. Ela levantou-se da sua cadeira, tal como ele, e ambos ficaram frente a frente, em pé. Ela passou o fio pelo seu pescoço e pelo pescoço dele. Depois, deu seis voltas ao Vira-Tempo.

-''-

"São oito da noite." Disse ela, olhando para o relógio da biblioteca, enquanto ambos saíam da mesma. "O Harry já deve estar a ter a aula com o Dumbledore…"

Ele interrompeu-a. "O Potter tinha aulas com o Dumbledore?"

Ela olhou para ele. "Hum… sim. Portanto, eu e o Ron estamos na sala comum dos Gryffindor. Onde estás tu?"

"Na Sala das Necessidades, claro." Draco respondeu, muito rapidamente.

A morena parou de andar por um instante. "Tenho uma questão, Malfoy: Como raio vais fazer com que o teu 'eu' de há meses atrás mude de ideias?"

Draco parou também de andar. Tinha pensado em mostrar-se, mas isso provavelmente não iria dar certo. Tinha pensado em mandar um bilhete, mas um simples bilhete não o iria convencer a não fazer o que supostamente tinha que fazer. Por isso, só uma alternativa restava: ela.

"É aí que tu entras." Draco apenas disse.

"Espera aí! Eu?!" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Sim, tu. Tu vais entrar na Sala das Necessidades, falar comigo e convencer-me a não matar o Dumbledore."

"Mas tu não mataste o Dumbledore…" ela começou, mas ele interrompeu-a.

"Sim, sim. Tu percebeste."

"Mas como é que eu te vou convencer? Tu não confias em mim sequer!" ela exclamou, talvez alto demais.

"Tu sabes convencer as pessoas, Granger. Além do mais…" ele entregou-lhe um envelope, "aí vai uma cartinha escrita por mim, para mim."

Ela anuiu, não muito certa do que ia fazer, mas se Malfoy dizia que ela tinha um talento natural para convencer as pessoas… talvez, até tivesse sorte.

o.o

Ela entrou na Sala das Necessidades sozinha. Malfoy tinha-lhe mostrado como se entrava e ele ficara lá fora. Ainda não estava convencida do que ia fazer, mas possivelmente não seria nada demais.

Olhou à sua volta. A sala estava, na sua maioria, vazia. Ao seu lado esquerdo, um armário grande. Iria ser por ali que os Devoradores da Morte, possivelmente iriam entrar em Hogwarts. Sentiu um arrepio só ao se lembrar daquela noite.

"Bem, bem… vejam só quem descobriu o meu esconderijo!" a voz de Malfoy exclamou, por trás dela.

Ela virou-se muito rapidamente. Ele estava exactamente como ela se lembrava. Cansado, magro e muito mais pálido que o normal.

"O Harry tinha razão. Tu estás a planear algo." Ela apenas disse.

"Ai sim?" ele perguntou, fingindo-se interessado.

"Sabes, Malfoy, o que tu vais fazer hoje, vai mudar a vida de toda a gente. Até a tua. E olha que não é para melhor, confia em mim. " Parou por uns momentos e depois continuou. "Tu vais tentar matar o professor Dumbledore, mas não vais ser capaz. Tu não és um assassino."

Ele pareceu surpreendido por ela saber o que ele ia fazer. "E como raio é que sabes isso, Sangue de Lama? Tu não me conheces…"

"Tu tens 16 anos, Malfoy. Não és um assassino, por mais que Voldemort te tente tornar num. Tenta fazer o que está certo. Por uma vez na vida, não penses só em ti, pensa também nos outros e nas consequências que as tuas acções podem ter sob a vida deles!" ela exclamou. Depois, deu um passo e estendeu a mão, onde tinha o envelope.

Ele pegou no envelope e depois olhou para ela. "Que é isto?"

"Lê e pensa no que te disse." Ela disse, saindo dali.

Achava que não o tinha convencido. Aliás, tinha quase a certeza que ele não iria ligar ao que ela lhe tinha dito. A sua última esperança residia naquele envelope.

"Já está?" perguntou Malfoy, ao seu lado.

"Sim, Malfoy. E acho que não funcionou. Espero que o teu cartão funcione." Ela disse. Não queria parecer coscuvilheira mas a sua curiosidade falou mais alto. "O que escreveste lá?"

O loiro abanou a cabeça. "Apenas algo que a minha mãe me disse, quando eu recebi a Marca Negra." Ele disse.

Hermione anuiu. Devia ser importante. Quando se entregara ao Ministério, Malfoy tinha pedido que escondessem a mãe num local seguro. Ela devia significar muito para ele. Daí que, o que quer que estivesse escrito, devia ser crucial.

o.o

Cerca de meia hora depois, Draco Malfoy saiu da Sala das Necessidades, em passo apressado. O Malfoy do presente e Hermione encontravam-se nas sombras, e quando ele fez menção em seguir-se a ele próprio, Hermione parou-o. Disse-lhe que era demasiado perigoso. Ela própria iria ver onde ele iria.

Hermione seguiu-o. E foi com alguma surpresa que ela viu que ele ia falar com o professor Dumbledore. Viu-o entrar no gabinete do professor e viu que Harry (que estava na aula com Dumbledore) saíra.

Cerca de meia hora depois, a professora McGonagall entrou no gabinete. E depois de quarenta e cinco minutos, Dumbledore, McGonagall e Malfoy saíram do gabinete. Dumbledore murmurou qualquer coisa a Harry e ele seguiu-os.

Hermione sorriu. Malfoy tinha escolhido o caminho certo.

o.o

Mais do que ter escolhido o caminho certo, Malfoy tinha sido crucial na prisão dos Devoradores da Morte que tinham naquela noite, "invadido" Hogwarts. Tinha havido uma luta, entre membros da Ordem e esses mesmo Devoradores da Morte, mas nada de muito grave tinha acontecido.

Hermione e Malfoy tinham já incorporado os seus "eu" (quando o destino era mudado, normalmente isso acontecia …) e estavam naquele momento na enfermaria, onde alguns membros da Ordem recebiam cuidados. Harry e Ron olhavam, muito desconfiados, para Malfoy. Também não era de estranhar. Não confiavam nele. Hermione, no entanto, estava contente. Consigo própria e com ele.

"Bem, eu julgo que vou para o meu dormitório…" disse o loiro, ao fim de algum tempo a ser questionado, maioritariamente pelo professor Lupin.

"Não vais buscar mais amigos teus, Devoradores da Morte, pois não, Malfoy?" Ron perguntou.

Hermione olhou para o ruivo com uma expressão de raiva. Como é que ele podia ser tão parvo?!

Draco nem lhe respondeu. Só saiu porta fora, lançando um olhar a Hermione. Mais nada. Nem uma palavra.

"Ronald, não consegues entender que ele salvou a vida ao Dumbledore? Salvou-nos a todos? Não consegues entender isso?" ela perguntou.

Ele não lhe respondeu e ela abanou a cabeça. "Devias agradecer-lhe, porque caso não tenhas reparado, a Guerra só não começou hoje, por causa dele. Caso não tenhas reparado, o professor Dumbledore ainda está aqui connosco. Caso não tenhas reparado, o Malfoy fez o que estava certo!"

E com isto, ela saiu porta fora. Tinha que falar com ele. Tinha que lhe dizer obrigada, pelo menos ela tinha que lhe dizer isso.

"Malfoy!" chamou, ao vê-lo ao fundo do corredor.

Ele parou e voltou-se.

Ela olhou para ele e ele para ela. Depois, sem pensar, abraçou-o. Draco Malfoy nunca tinha sido abraçado por alguém, a não ser a sua mãe. E mesmo a sua mãe não era de dar abraços com muito afecto. Mas este abraço… era diferente. E ele não podia crer que a estava a abraçar a ela também.

Alguns momentos depois, a morena afastou-se.

"Obrigado, Malfoy. Sei que agora vais ter que te esconder, mas obrigado. Fizeste o que devias ter feito, logo da primeira vez."

Ele sorriu. "Eu é que tenho que te agradecer, Granger. Er… " ele começou, "… tu mostraste-me que as segundas oportunidades podem valer a pena."

"Isso quer dizer que já acreditas em segundas oportunidades?"

Ele não lhe respondeu de imediato.

"Então?"

"Acredito. Mas só em algumas."

-''-

_Draco Malfoy não acreditava em segundas oportunidades. Até que ela veio e lhe deu a oportunidade que ele precisava. _


End file.
